Don't Leave
by mchlljy
Summary: Penelope is feeling a little neglected. To the point that she wants out. Morgan/Garcia already established.


Here's my second story folks. Since I'm such a sucker for angsty fics, I made one of my own. Let me know what you guys think.

I do not own anything. Just having some fun!

* * *

><p>Tears were streaming down her face as she held her two bags full of clothes and other things she needed in order to survive. She would have been out the door already but her path was blocked by the person she was sickeningly in love with. It was <em>him. <em>The man of her dreams whose body looked as if the gods carved it themselves. She loved everything about him. From his sexy brown eyes, to his 1000 watt smile. But she couldn't do it anymore. He didn't treat her like she deserved to be treated. She never felt appreciated. He always put his career first.

"Baby, please," he whimpered as he took a step closer to her.

"If you were to leave, my world would fall apart. You're my everything...my God given solace."

Each word felt like a stab to the abdomen. For once he was being sincere, but it was too bad that it was right at the moment she wanted to leave.

"So now I'm your everything?" she questioned him as the tears continued to fall down her face. She felt so frustrated and conflicted. Her mind was telling her to leave but her body wanted to stay.

"Derek, I've given you my all, only to receive nothing in return. I don't know if I can continue to love you anymore..."

Before she could finish her thought, he fell to his knees right in front of her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, holding onto her for dear life. Derek knew he had made too many mistakes in the past but he simply could not imagine living life without her. He was so sorry that he had neglected her repeatedly. She deserved more than that.

"Penelope, please stay. Without you I am nothing. I promise on my life to treat you like the queen that you are. But please, just don't leave me." His voice sounded broken as if he was about to cry. As he continued to hold onto her, he looked up right into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that he fell in love with from the start. They were so mesmerizing yet filled with pain.

"Baby..." she groaned as she tore her eyes away from his. She attempted to move from his grasp but he was too damn strong. She dropped her bags and tried to wiggle free from him. In the midst of her struggle, Derek was letting out a string of incoherent thoughts, trying to convince her to stay and that he had changed. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Penelope, I'm so sorry that I took you for granted. But baby, know this. I love every goddamn thing about you. I love how soft and curly your hair is. I love the way you smell and how your scent still lingers on my clothes and bed sheets after a night of cuddling." He laid his head against her stomach. "I love how soft your stomach feels. And if I'm blessed, just one day..." he trailed off as he placed a light kiss on her stomach. Another wave of tears hit her as she realized what he was talking about. He wanted her to have his children.

"I love the way your eyes are so expressive. I love how soft your lips are and how sweet they taste every time we kiss. Baby I can go on all day about how much I love you and everything about you..." He took in a sharp breath as he rested his head on her stomach again. Almost immediately, her hand began to stroke the back of his head. He made it so hard for her to leave.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Penelope. I want you to be the mother of my kids. I want to grow old with you." Unwrapping one arm from his waist, he began to fumble in his jeans pocket for something. Penelope was no longer struggling to leave. She stood there watching his every move. Soon he pulled out a small black velvet box and held it up to her. "Baby, I want this to be forever until death do us part. Please be my wife. I can't live my life without you...I-I just can't let you walk out that door...out on us. Not if I can do anything about it. I promise to change. Starting even right now. I just don't want to lose you. I need you."

Penelope was sobbing loudly at this point. Oh, how she loved him so much. She had never seen such sincerity ever in her life. But she knew that she still needed some time alone to think. Leaving her bags on the floor she turned to walk back upstairs. Her vision grew blurrier as she made her way up the staircase. Derek followed closely behind her with the box still in hand. He'd rather have her go to another room in the house than out the door. When she made it to his room, she tried closing the door on him but he was too quick. He slipped in and shut the door behind him. He was going to make her his forever and he was not gonna take no for answer.

"Derek, just leave me alone right now," she said in between sniffles. He shook his head. "No I can't leave you alone. I want you to see how much I love you."

Taking his chances, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. Her hands lightly touched his chest as she stared directly at the center of his heart. She loved being in his arms because he made her feel safe. It was as if all her problems went away. Derek gently lifted up her face so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"Listen Baby Girl. I love you more than life itself. I know I've been doing a shitty job showing you that but I'm willing to do a complete 180 degree turn. You know I'd do anything for you."

He brushed his soft lips against hers. Even though the kiss was light, Penelope could still feel the huge amount of passion that was behind it. She adored his kisses. "Baby, just name it and I'll do it. I'd walk the earth a thousand times for you. Just say the word and I'll do it."

He was so serious that it scared her. There was no denying that he was being completely honest. She could see it in his eyes and feel it. He placed his lips on her again, this time a little more aggressively, as if he was daring her refuse his love. The kiss was smoldering and it lit Penelope on fire. Only Derek's kisses could do that to her. A faint moan left her lips as he buried his face into her neck. She felt his hot even breaths on her sensitive skin.

"Anything you want, just tell me," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Penelope very much so wanted to be alone to think but Derek was making it impossible for her to leave. She was finding herself falling even deeper in love with him all over again.

"Just love me," she breathed as he began to place kisses on her neck. She moved her arms to wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Your wish is my command, angel," he said before placing another scorching hot kiss on her lips and leading her to the bed.

When Penelope woke up, it was around 1:30 AM. The room was dimly lit by the moonlight and from what she could see, Derek was sound asleep next to her. The moonlight's rays danced on his smooth skin, defining every contour of his naked body. He was a work of art and she knew that any woman would have to be insane to leave a person like him. But she had little left of her sanity and only found herself even more confused after they had made love. She didn't know what she wanted. A part of her wanted to stay and the other wanted to leave. His strong arms were still wrapped around her bare waist, holding on tight. The love that they had just made was hands down the best experience she had out of all the times she made love. Each stroke filled her to her soul. Each kiss was a desperate plead for her heart. And for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was the only thing that mattered in his world. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Derek stir. His eyes never opened but he began to mumble. "Please don't leave..." was all he said. Penelope wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

"Baby, I'm right here," she said almost inaudibly. A small smile curved Derek's lips. He was awake but he kept his eyes closed. "Good." He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Just that kiss alone made her body tingle with lust all over again. "I'm gonna make you breakfast in the morning," he mumbled. "And I'm gonna run a bath for you, and give you a massage..." He turned her so that she could face him and placed another kiss on her lips. For a moment she couldn't breath. "And just treat you like the queen you are. I'm so so sorry that I made you feel unappreciated. Please forgive me?"

Every time he told her how he was going to change, Penelope believed him more and more. She was starting to trust him again. With her eyes closed, she nodded and gave him a kiss. Derek's eyes were now open and his 1000 watt smile graced his face.

"Do you know what you do to me when you kiss me? I feel like I can walk on water when I'm with you, my better half."

Now she felt as if she could walk on water and her smile showed it. "I love you Derek," she breathed. "And I love you more than you ever can imagine," he answered. With one quick motion, he positioned himself on top of her and held out the small black box from earlier. He opened it, revealing a gorgeous emerald cut diamond sitting on top of a diamond encrusted platinum band. The diamond had to be at least 15 karats. "Oh Derek..." she started to say before her eyes welled up with tears of happiness. "That looks beautiful but expensive..." She held her tongue as Derek slid the ring onto her left hand. "Nonsense. Nothing is ever too expensive for my baby girl." He gave her an extremely passionate kiss that made her throb with want. She was going to continue being his and no longer was she confused about any of her feelings.

It was all real and it was forever.


End file.
